


Baby Don't Like It

by rachelanhedonia



Series: Your Boyfriend, Jungwoo [4]
Category: NCT (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Sex, idk how to use tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelanhedonia/pseuds/rachelanhedonia
Summary: Your boyfriend Jungwoo is away on a business trip. While trying to cheer yourself up by going to your favorite café, you meet the café's sexy new waiter Juyeon.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Reader, Lee Juyeon (The Boyz)/Reader
Series: Your Boyfriend, Jungwoo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642963





	Baby Don't Like It

It's a gloomy Monday afternoon. Dark clouds hover overhead and you find yourself seeking shelter from the pouring rain in your favorite café. This might actually be good, you thought. Maybe having a hot cup of coffee and a slice of cake might help you feel just a little better despite feeling very glum. The reason why you've been feeling sad for the past weeks is your boyfriend, Jungwoo, being currently away on a 4 month business trip.

It was a little tough for him to agree to the trip because it meant you had to be apart for a couple of months. But it was necessary if he wanted to get the promotion he's been eyeing for a while now. You had to pretend that you were totally fine and even encouraged him to go, although deep inside you didn't want to see him leave. You knew it would be a tortuous 4 months but you never thought it would be this bad. It's only been a month but for you it feels like he's been gone for a year. 

You take a seat in your usual spot, the same spot where you and Jungwoo would usually take whenver the two of you came here. This would have been the perfect weather for a cozy coffee date with him but right now that can't be possible. You order a cup cappuccino and your favorite blue berry cheese cake. You stare outside, watching the raindrops falling slowly down the large glass window while you wait for your order to arrive. A few minutes pass and a waiter arrives with your order.

You check your phone to see if Jungwoo is online. He's not. You wonder what he's up to right now, probably working hard to please his perfectionist manager? You thought. He always ranted whenever he would meet you after work how his manager keeps bothering him. Jungwoo is a junior mechanical engineer for an international company. Although, you have zero knowledge about mechanical engineering you know it's probably not easy. 

You absent mindedly play with the fork covered in icing from the cake you ordered. Jungwoo would have gobbled up the entire slice in a minute if he were here. You sigh and slump in the café's plush chair. You suddenly feel a soft tap on your shoulder. 

"Is the cake not to your liking?" a male voice says from behind you.

You figured it must be one of the waiters in the café. He's probably worried about a bad review if a customer didn't like the cake they served. You don't bother turning around to look at him, "no, it's perfectly fine" you say.

The waiter steps in front of your view and you're surprised to see a tall lean guy who seemed to be around the same age as Jungwoo. He's hot. You've never seen him before. You're a regular in this place so you're a bit familiar with the staff here. His seductive eyes, sharp nose and chiseled jaw is definitely going to make this café earn more customers.

He's dressed in the café's employee uniform but he looks incredibly good, like he's shooting for a coffee commercial. The white button down and black pants he's wearing fits him like it was tailored from an expensive shop. His sleeves are rolled up, exposing his veiny arms. A brown apron over the button down is completed with a name plate: Juyeon.

You didn't realize you've been looking at Juyeon for too long. He smiles at you, unbothered, and offers you a piece of paper. "Please have this 20% off coupon that you can use on your next visit."

His smile looks so gorgeous that it takes you a few seconds to compose yourself and move. You take the coupon and thank him. Strangely feeling warm all over even though you haven't taken a single sip of your hot cappuccino. 

He leans in a little and says in a hushed tone, "please enjoy your cake, our manager says you're a regular here and he's worried you'll stop coming."

For some reason, this makes you chuckle. You nod, "I'll enjoy it, thanks." You pick up a piece of cake and eat it with a smile. The dessert tastes sweeter probably because you're eating in front of a good looking guy. This satisfies Juyeon and he leaves you with a happy look on his face. You feel better now after interacting with the hot new waiter and having some cake.

Appreciating other handsome guys isn't cheating right? You shake your head, feeling silly for thinking this way. You enjoy the rest of the afternoon in the café while the rain continued to pour.

_Another month passes while Jungwoo is away..._

It must have been the alcohol or it must have been because you've been craving for a man's touch. You don't know what to blame. You're in the backseat of Juyeon's beat up car. The two of you are making out hungrily and taking off each other's clothes while the music on his car's stereo plays. You don't even know where it's is parked but it doesn't matter. Right now all you could think of is Juyeon's hot touch against your aching body. 

His tongue slides in your mouth as he gropes your exposed breasts, gently squeezing them while his thumbs draw circles on your perked nipples. You moan into his mouth, the sensations making you wet. It feels like ages since you've been held this way. You're on top of Juyeon's lap, which makes it easier for you to rock your drenched core on his already hard cock. 

Suddenly, you remember Jungwoo. Oh god I feel so guilty doing this, you thought as Juyeon slowly trails kisses to your boobs. But this just feels too good, nothing beats being fucked by a real person. My fingers aren't enough. I want to feel the fullness of warm flesh wrapping around my insides. 

Juyeon starts licking, sucking and biting your nipple in a rhythmic pattern, making you twitch with every motion. You lightly pull his thick dark hair, it feels soft on your hand, you want to touch him and make him feel good as well. He seems to like it because he picks up his pace and his sticky saliva trickles down your stomach. "Babe you taste so fucking good, my mouth is watering" he stops to look up at you before doing the same licking, sucking and biting pattern on your other nipple. 

His words just get you turned on even more, "Juyeon please fuck me now" you say impatiently. He obliges and switches your position so you're below his body. You only notice now that he doesn't have toned abs like Jungwoo but he's lean and thin in a manly way. He plants kisses on your neck while you help him undo his pants. The two of you are fully naked now and you could feel your pussy throbbing from excitement as you enjoyed taking in the view of his exposed dick.

You spread your legs for him and he mounts himself on top you immediately. He thrusts his entire length effortlessly, as if your insides were molded specifically for him. He moans and grunts, "a-ah fuck you're going to make me cum instantly with how wet and tight you are..." You love how vocal Juyeon is. You throw your head back as you wrap your legs around him, allowing him to go even deeper into you. 

He starts humping, each movement driving you closer to your orgasm. You begged him to go faster, harder. You wanted more and he gave into your every word until you came. You screamed his name. Your eyes rolled back. Your pussy twitching. Nothing but waves of pleasure dulling all your senses.


End file.
